What lies behind the exterior
by Heel Princess
Summary: warning femslash. Lita/Torrie, chillin at the holiday inn spin off. Lita acts all tough but whats really going on in that pretty little head of hers. read and review please.
1. Chapter 1

**Short and not so sweet first chapter to the chillin at the holiday in spinoff. i dont often say it but i own nothing. Lita/Torrie. Read and review please.**

Another day another hotel, therefore another hotel bar to wallow in. Stacy and Trish had been prancing around gleefully for weeks now and Lita was still feeling the twinge of pain every time she witnessed it. She knew she'd fucked things up royally but she wasn't lying when she said she loved Trish, not completely. Her heart said that she wanted to go back to those days but her mind knew it was long over. After all it was her fault, she walked out on her not the other way around. Back then she felt that Chris was what she needed but it seemed she didn't really know what the hell she wanted.

She cupped her drink in her hand, shaking the ice around before she tipped it back against her lips. Downing it she felt somewhat better, after a few drinks every night she always felt a little better about herself. Lita didn't look up but heard someone plop down on the bar stool beside her.

"I think what you did is horrible." The person said, and when the red head looked up she placed the face as belonging to Torrie Wilson.

"You do huh?" She replied once again taking a swig of the dark liquid watching the girl order a drink.

"Yeah I do." The blonde shot back. "And I outta hit you just as hard as they did."

Lita smirked, "Then why don't ya doll face? I'm sitting right here." She said tilting her jaw upward so Torrie could have a clear shot. She could hit her all she wanted; right now with the buzz she was feeling she was sure she wouldn't feel it.

Torrie titled her head and gave her a look. "Because I think that you're scared."

"Scared?" The red head inquired a rare laugh escaping her lips. "Of you? Please. I've shit turds bigger and meaner then you blondie."

The other woman shifted her weight on the stool swinging it to face the extreme diva. "No not of me…I think you're just like everybody else, you have insecurities. And I think that you're scared to give a shit about anybody but yourself. You wont let anybody through the walls you've built up, not even the people you clamed to love. How hard is it to just let somebody love you."

Laughing Lita spoke again, her dry sense of humour filling the room. "Oh yeah? Who died and made you queen of psychology."

"There you go again with the witty comments, real tough Lita. But you can't hide behind your sarcasm forever." With that the Boise native downed the rest of her drink and got up, leaving the red head alone once again.

Raising a seductive brow as she watched her walk away Lita couldn't help but notice what a tight little ass she had. Finishing her own drink she wished that she were following the woman. Lita smiled, she had a sex drive unmatched by anyone she knew…she even put Randy to shame. Because well it didn't matter what gender they were to Lita. Her mind seemed to struggle with the idea's presented to her, how dare Wilson pretend to know her or her life. She didn't know the shit that she went through, she didn't know what made her this way…nobody did. Lita didn't think she had a problem all she wanted to do was fuck and be fucked, trying her hardest to not let feelings get in the way.

She had to put all this Trish and Stacy garbage behind her. Ordering another drink and scanning the room she spotted a dark haired beauty that just might be her company for the evening. After all somebody had to keep her bed warm.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, another short chapter. PLease review if your reading and liking this one. So here it is part 2 of this little spin off**

Smiling Lita pressed her lips ones again to the woman's ear, hearing a moan escape the girl's mouth and feeling her hot breath circle her neck, the red head was satisfied that she was in complete control. Trialing her finger tips up the woman's legs Lita pushed her hands to her thighs hiking up her short skirt. The dark haired beauty tilted her head back against the wall that she was forced against; obviously enjoy the attention from the diva. "You like that?" Lita asked, teasing the girl with her fingertips. All she got was a muffled groan in reply which she took as a sign to continue, she was about to obliged her when she heard a cough from behind her.

"Ahemm." Torrie said clearing her throat for attention. She didn't know what else to do, so had to interrupt because she wasn't really looking for a show.

Lita let out a heavy sigh and retracted her hands from the woman. "Great timing blondie."

"I can leave again if you want, but you texted me for a ride remember?" She replied aggravated at the tone she was being spoken to in. Torrie folded her arms over her chest and waited for the red head to speak.

Smacking the charcoal haired female on the behind Lita sent her on her merry way. "Yeah, I remember. You just have horrible timing, what happened to you being late all the time?"

Torrie smiled, "I'm taking the initiative to be more punctual."

"I see," Lita replied rolling her eyes and grabbing her suitcase from inside the door. The same door that was still open from when her guest was supposed to be leaving. That of course didn't happen because a quick goodbye kiss got very intense very fast in that hallway. "Well how about you take the 'initiative'…" She stopped for a brief moment to add air quotes to the word she barley understood, "…to use English."

Laughing Torrie spoke as the pair walked to the garage. "I just mean I'm trying to make more of an effort to be on time. I'm trying to change a lot of things in my life, it's time I tried new things." The blonde moved in front of Lita leading her to the car as she dragged her suitcase behind her.

The red head couldn't help it when her eyebrows rose, something she was thankful Torrie hadn't seen. Judging by the killer legs that her tiny shorts exposed Lita wouldn't mind at all being the one to help her try new things. She was a bombshell all right and she was sure that her creamy skin would feel like heaven on her own.

Torrie's head shot around. "What are you smiling about?"

"Nothing…" Lita answered her, rounding the car and climbing into the passenger's side. It wasn't really a bad idea, bedding the woman beside her could only be classified as a magnificent idea. "Nothing at all."

She heard the keys turn in the ignition. "Ok, well quick question."

"Shoot." The extreme diva replied, propping her feet up onto the dashboard.

"What's with the rat?"

It was the red heads turn to chuckle. "If the bears hungry, she'll eat." Lita once again erupted in laughter before she added, "No pun intended."

Shifting her weight Torrie was clearly uncomfortable. "To much information."

"You asked."

The pair pulled out of the parking garage and sped off down the highway. "I just think that you need more then that in your life, you fucked up with Trish and I just think you should learn from that. Grow up and find some guy or girl to settle down with, you need stability in your life."

"Whoa, Who are you to tell me what I need in my life? I'm young and I'm happy." Lita told her, pissed off that Torrie was once again prying into her life. As if last nights spiel wasn't enough, she thought that when she played off her comments at the bar she wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. Apparently she was wrong, Torrie was dead set on being miss fix it.

The blonde took her eyes off the road to look over to the woman next to her, "I don't think you are happy Lita. Listen I don't know what's up with you and why your like this but I'd like to try and help you if you'd let me."

Oh yeah that's just what I need, Lita thought but then another idea came to her. Thinking it over for a moment, Lita tried not to smile at her own brilliance. This was her chance to get to taste the delicious morsel beside her; she could pretend to want Torrie's help in an effort to lure her into her bed. If she wanted to be a part of her fucked up hell of a life she would get what she wanted. And learn that she should mind her own damn business if she didn't want to get burned. "You'd do that for me." She said, her mind filling with excitement.


	3. Chapter 3

**heres another chapter, thanks for the postive response to this, please continue to review it lets me know what you guys like and it motivates me to update faster. Also if you havent yet reviewed, give a a shot and let me know what you think, like it..hate it whatever.**

It had been about a week since this whole 'help' plan got underway and Lita was certainly feeling the effects. With Torrie constantly around it became increasingly difficult to find time for nookie and the red head was pretty sure that she was ready to call off the whole thing to just get some. Sure, Torrie had been looking incredible the whole time and Lita had found herself continuously staring at the beauty but it wasn't enough to keep her libido under control…if anything it only made it worse.

"Just wait here." She heard the blonde say. "I have a match and when I get back I seriously want to start talking about everything ok. I can't help you when we haven't started any real communication about the problem." Lita held back her grin; she didn't want to do any talking, she always felt that actions spoke way louder. And she hoped that Torrie was very loud, if you know what she means.

Playing all nicey nice in a attempt to mislead Torrie was very hard work and the red head felt that she deserved a reward. Pulling out her blackberry she dialled the number of her local rat, since she had one in every town it didn't take long for her company to arrive. You know what they say, when the cats away the mouse shall play.

The girl walked in looking like a million bucks, Lita wasn't too sure if it was because she was just that hot or if her week's worth of celibacy was killing her. Whatever the reason she couldn't wait to put her hands all over the woman. She was about 5'4, a short little thing with chestnut hair. She was wearing the smallest 'little black dress' that Lita had ever laid eyes on…she'd like to lay a whole lot more on her to. Moving to the woman she wrapped her arms around her waist pulling her into her own frame. Longing for contact, it didn't take the former woman's champion long to work the zipper and roll the dress down the females body for her to step out of.

Reaching out again Lita placed her hands in the front of the woman's red lace panties, yanking her towards her by the waistband. But as soon as her lips found the girls neck She heard Torrie calling from outside the locker room. She was saying to open up because she had forgotten something, her and her fucking timing. "God damn it." Lita said aloud, now not only would she not be receiving any lovin', she was about to ruin her image with the blonde. It was going to take a lot of hard work to fix what she was going to break.

Or would it? What Torrie didn't know wouldn't hurt her. "Hide in here." Lita told the brunette, shoving her into the bathroom and shutting the door before she let Torrie back inside.

"Hey," Torrie said cheerfully, "My match got pushed back a bit and I realised I forgot my hair clip in the bathroom. I cant stand it when my hair is everywhere during a match." Lita watched in horror as the blonde attempted to make her way to where the half naked woman was hidden.

"No!" The red head yelled, throwing herself in front of the door. Torrie gave her a suspicious look. "Why can't I go in the bathroom?"

Always quick on her feet Lita had an excuse in no time, "It's not that you cant go in there…it's just that, I like your hair in your face." Smiling, she made her way over to Torrie softly brushing her hair from her eyes. "You look so cute."

Torrie smiled, "That's sweet Lita, but I really would like to see who I'm fighting." Deeking around the other woman Torrie pushed open the bathroom door. "What the hell? Why is there some girl in our bathroom? I thought we agreed you couldn't have any sexual contact right now?"

The girl cautiously gathered up her clothing and scurried out of the locker room. "Sorry." Lita said, to her and to Torrie. If only for a second she thought she felt a twinge of guilt, but she was quick to brush it off as nothing.

"How on earth do you find all these woman so fast?" The blonde asked tapping her foot in anger at the red head. Lita didn't want to loose her secret weapon so she tried her best to kick her black berry towards her bag so that Torrie wouldn't see it.

It was no use, she saw it. The Boise native click clacked her heals across the room and stopped in front of Lita's gear picking up the phone. Lita heard beep after beep, "What are you doing?"

"I'm deleting your contacts."

The red head hurried to her side, peering over Torrie's shoulder. "You can't I use that phone for work."

Smiling, Torrie responded to her. "Yeah well I don't think that 'Debbie, Mega Slut-Tampa' is a work number."

"Come on she's hot." The red head wined. "I've worked hard to get those numbers, for years actually."

"Well then lets just look at this as a fresh start. No more whores in your in your life." Torrie said, tossing back the phone to a pouting Lita. "There, all that's left is work and family…some day you'll thank me for this."

"Oh yeah? Don't expect a present in gratitude anytime soon."

The blonde laughed. "I don't. Now, get cleaned up while I have my match. We are going to talk at the hotel…Got it?"

"Yes sir." Lita barked, raising her hand to salute her as Torrie rushed off for gorilla.

Things couldn't get much worse, she now had no numbers for booty calls. Torrie better be worth all this, because now she had to start meeting rats all over again. Sitting down Lita folded her arms across her chest in anger; if she didn't nail Torrie soon her whole life was going to be demolished. She had to get to work.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that it took so long for chapter 4 its been a busy week, hopefully updates will be faster now. A little bit of a longer chapter this time, oh the italics are flashback. Read and review please!**

Torrie flung open the door to the hotel room, with Lita trudging behind her carrying all the bags as her punishment for tonight's "slip up". She watched the blonde enter the room only to re-emerge seconds later with an angry look strewn across her face. "There's only one bed." Torrie said.

The red head couldn't help but smile, "Oh really?" She commented, not actually surprised at all. Smirking she could see the Boise native's temper flaring as she became increasingly angry with the situation.

"I specifically said two beds, I know I did."

Lita dropped the luggage and poked her head around the door. "Well, they must have made a mistake." It took all her will power not to laugh, it wasn't really a mistake and the extreme diva knew it. If Torrie wanted to try and control her she would feel the backlash, Lita had called the hotel after Torrie left for her match and changed the reservations.

She thought back to the phone call she had made hours prior, _"Oh hello this is Miss Wilson calling…yes I'd like to make a change to my reservation…umm my i.d. number?" Lita once again had to think fast. "…I left it in my purse in the car, I could go get it if you want." The red head smile when the hotel clerk said it wouldn't be necessary because he remembered her. _And that was all it took to get the queen bed instead of the matching twin ones.

"Your damn right it's a mistake." Torrie said, pulling Lita from her thoughts. She grabbed the red head by the hand and dragged her down to the lobby.

The laugh couldn't help but escape Lita's lips when they made it to the front desk, she had been pulled violently through a sea of people to the front of the line and now Torrie was about to break the service bell.

"Can I help you?" The man replied turning his attention from the computer screen to madwoman beating the bell.

"That would be a good idea." Torrie responded, using a tone that Lita thought had been only reserved for yelling at her. "My room only has one bed!"

After a few clicks of the mouse he spoke. "Yes," He said, "Just like you requested."

"That is not what I asked for."

He lowered his voice. "Mame if you would just remain calm…"

"Fuck calm." She said, resulting in another explosion of laughter from Lita. "Shut it." Torrie said swinging her head around to silence the red head. "Now, since this is the hotel's fault sir I demand another room free of charge."

"I'm sorry," He said to the fired up woman. "…But there is nothing else available. We apologize for any inconvenience."

Lita's growing smile got even bigger on her devilish face when she saw Torrie huff off. It was pointless coming down here in the first place because the Stanford native knew that there wouldn't do any good. She tipped the man a Benjamin on their bill to make sure that no more changes could or would be made to the room.

"Can you believe this?" The blonde asked when the pair got back upstairs.

"Not at all." The other woman lied. "But hey, we're both adults here I think we can share a bed right?"

"I guess."

"Oh come on Torr, just because I like women doesn't mean I'm going to grope you in your sleep or something." Lita told her, even though that's exactly what she wanted to do. She watched the blonde loosen up at her reassurance.

"Your right, I'm sorry I was just over reacting." Torrie moved to sit on the bed. "Now lets talk, don't think your getting out of this."

Lita groaned and took a seat on the bed next to her. "If I have to."

Silence radiated off the walls until Torrie finally found the words to break it. "So I don't know how I'm suppose to start so I'm just going to come right out with the big question."

"Ok."

"What do you think you problem is?" She asked moving her legs under her so that she could sit Indian style to listen.

"I guess it's that I can't spell monogamy." Lita replied, unable to help herself.

Torrie scratched her head, "I don't understand."

"Well," Lita elaborated, "I don't believe in anything I can't spell."

"Lita! That's ridiculous, will you just cut all the jokes and be serious?" The blonde yelled, less than impressed with her friend's smart-ass comments.

Mimicking Torrie's pervious actions she scratched her head. "Ummmm…Serious? How do you spell that?" She asked before Torrie had the chance to smack her on the arm. "Ouch what was that for?" Lita inquired rubbing the spot her friend had hit, she didn't know why but the mere feeling of her skin touching hers gave her chills across her entire body.

"For being a idiot." Torrie answered, "Now are you going to grow up or am I going to have to teach you to spell?" When she didn't get a response she decided that she had started with too heavy of a question too fast. The blonde became quieter. "Ok you're not ready for that, can I maybe ask you something personal?"

Trying not to perk up she answered. "Sure, you can ask me anything."

"I'm really curious, what is it about woman that you like?"

"So, you're asking why I like woman?" Lita asked, restating the question surprised at how out of left field it was.

"Yeah I guess." The blonde said and Lita could tell she was uncomfortable and probably embarrassed that she had asked.

The red head didn't want her to regret asking so instead of her usual defence mechanisms she started to answer her question with a seriously. "Because women are so much more caring." She began, and tried to inconspicuously lay a hand on her friend's knee. "Since they know what they like they know how to turn you on in an instant…" Lita began to lean closer to Torrie, "They know how to make you feel good." Torrie's nose was almost touching Lita's; she could feel the woman's breath become part of her own. "Real good." Lita finished, stroking the blonde's leg. This question had been a heaven sent in her progress with the woman, but just when she thought their lips were about to touch there was a knock on the door.

The Boise native was the first to pull away. "Oh that must be Hunter, I forgot that I said we could go out tonight. I better go." She said, brushing off what was so obviously about to happen. Lita watched as she opened the door and met the man with a kiss. The red head felt an unfamiliar feeling rise from the pit of her stomach. It was the undeniable sting of jealously and she didn't know why but it hurt her to see Hunter's hands all over Torrie.


	5. Chapter 5

**The juicy chapter, mostly dialogue but needed, read and review please. :)**

The door opened and Lita stirred from her position where she had fallen asleep in the armchair. Her eyes fluttered open to see Torrie creeping back into the hotel, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Oh your back." Lita said, in a less then pleased tone of voice.

The blonde's happy expression faded, "What's wrong Lita?" She asked, pretending as though she didn't know.

"Don't be smug Torrie, it isn't becoming." The firecracker spat back, folding her arms over her chest.

Torrie moved from the entranceway and sat down on the sofa near where Lita was resting. "Seriously what on earth are you talking about?"

"Oh give it a rest blondie, just go back to your boyfriend."

The Boise native stood up again and laying a hand on her hip moved in front of the seated red head. "Why are you acting like this?"

Not liking the feeling of being trapped underneath the woman Lita got up and walked away, not ready to deal with the issue at hand. But she wasn't walking alone she knew that that Torrie was behind her. "Answer me!" She demanded, a harshness and curiosity radiating in her tone.

"Why do you even care?" Lita barked, her defence back up from the little bit of wall she had taken down.

With her back still to the woman she heard her explain, "Because I'm your friend and I care about you."

She turned back towards the former fitness model, reaching out she tucked a loose strand of Torrie's hair from her face, inching closer to the woman she herself spoke, "Are you just my friend?"

The blonde swatted Lita's hand away, "Stop that."

The Stanford native licked her lips, "Why? I'm good at it I promise." She once again moved her hand to Torrie's face and the woman once again denied her advances.

"Because your better then that, and I just don't understand why you don't see that? Is everything a game? Why won't you just let me try and help you?"

Lita turned to get away from it all; she didn't want to deal with the real issues. But Torrie wasn't letting her get away quite so easy as she made apparent by spinning Lita back around. "Stop running away, why can't you just be real for once?"

"Because I can't ok, I cant and I wont allow that to happen."

"Just tell me why? Why wont you let anyone love you?" The nitro girl begged, gently touching Lita on the arm to comfort her.

She pulled away from her. "Because your right ok? I'm that scared little girl inside that you think I am. Are you happy now? Those three words 'I love you'…" Lita almost seemed to choke on them as she spoke. "…They scare the shit out of me, they mean nothing."

The other woman moved closer, "How can you say that, love is the greatest feeling in the world."

Torrie watched as Lita's hands moved to cover her face and when the came back down her eyes were flooded with tears. The tough girl was sobbing uncontrollably her eyes puffy and red. "I loved my father and he said that he loved me to but he left me Torrie, he just left me. Up and left his family, walking out on us because he was fucking some slut." Her voice wavered again; "He left me Torrie to make a new and better family without the teenage fuck up."

"Lita." The blonde said, her voiced hushed from its earlier rage to almost a dull whisper. Torrie reached out to try and comfort the crumbling woman before her.

"No don't touch me, just stay away from me. I don't need your sympathy nor do I deserve it. I'm still just a fuck up, I tried to love Matt but I was so paranoid he'd leave me to that I had to hurt him before he got the chance. And then somehow I fell for Trish too, she was supposed to just be my way out but I genuinely cared for her. Then she said those three little words and I balled, making up some dumb excuse about Jericho. And now here I am trying my hardest to hide from all that and you come along trying to make it all better. News flash blondie, I'm broken and you can't fix it with some pink sparkles and pretty words. I was doing just find on my own, I don't need you." Lita wiped a tear from her face and bolted from the room, she didn't know where to go but she had to get as far away from Torrie as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

**Update for once lol, hope you enjoy read and review please...probably 1 chapter lefttt..i think lol**

It didn't take long to realise that she had no place to go, she was rooming with Torrie and had just stormed out so her own quarters were off limits, and its not like she had any friends to go to. She'd fucked everyone over, a lot of them literally so Lita quickly found herself locked in a bathroom stall in the downstairs lobby with Torrie on the other side begging her to come out.

Her hands found her face as she stumbled backward to sit on the toilet, what was she going to do. Mouth shut, legs open…that's what she wanted from the start, but the longer she sat there the more apparent it became that somewhere along the way she had fallen for blondie. "Go away Torrie." She demanded, running her hand back through her fiery red hair in contemplation. It wasn't some silly game anymore; she actually gave a shit about somebody other than herself.

"Lita please just talk to me…" Torrie begged, her fists getting tired of banging on the door.

Things had been going like this for a while now; the Boise native was causing quite the commotion. And as Lita stared through the crack in the stall she could see that a rather large crowd had gathered, cheering her on. That was all she needed, it was like some goddamn storyline to all of them. She started to realise that they weren't alone when the familiar question of "Hey your Torrie Wilson, can I get your autograph?" started radiating from the washrooms concrete walls. Then they all seemed to notice that she wasn't exactly by herself, that she was talking to Lita on the other side of that door and had stuck around to see the plot unfold.

"I'm not leaving till you come out of there," The blonde continued, "So you can either walk on out here or we can both loose our jobs…Vince wont be to happy if we don't make our flight tomorrow…"

Torrie had proven herself to be very stubborn in the time that she had spent with Lita, so the red head knew that she wasn't kidding around. If it took all night then she would stay all night, she was completely serious. "Clear the room and then I'll come out, we don't need an audience." It wasn't exactly going to be pretty.

Lita heard the room go silent except for the sound of feet walking away; she sighed and unlocked the door so she could step out and face the woman. She was barely out when Torrie wrapped her arms tightly around her neck, "I'm so sorry for everything you've been through," She whispered. "But I'm not going anywhere you can't get rid of me like the rest."

That was up for interpretation, "I don't think you'll be feeling like that for long." Lita replied, her stomach tightening in knots. For once she had to do the right thing, Torrie deserved to know everything.

"Why's that?" She asked with a small smile, gently stroking her friend's bright hair.

"Because you won't." The Sanford native replied, "When I told you back there that I didn't deserve your sympathy I wasn't lying…" Lita pulled away from the embrace, "Torrie…" She began, sucking in a heavy breath. "Somewhere along this whole crazy journey we've been on I feel in love with you."

She could see the shock on the blonde's face, she appeared instantly scrambled unable to process the words that Lita had just spoken. "But?" Torrie finally said, knowing that something worse was coming.

"That's not how all this started…Torrie…I didn't really want your help in the beginning," She spit out, for once in her life her fast tongue found it hard to find the right words.

Her head titled to the side, "Then why say yes?" She questioned, folding her arms across her chest in blatant curiosity.

"Because, I wanted to teach you a lesson." The red head responded.

"A lesson?"

Nervously butting her lip she found the strength to finish, "I wanted to show you not to mess with me by doing what I do to everyone…sleeping with you then leaving you in the dust."

Hurt spread across the woman's pretty face, "So everything was a lie? Some big joke to you? You weren't being my friend, you were just being like every guy I've ever known…looking at me like a fucking piece of meat." She turned to go but Lita stopped her.

"At first, but Torrie believe me when I tell you that I really did fall in love with you."

The former nitro girl pulled back, breaking the grip that Lita had on her wrist before she hissed, "I don't know what to believe anymore."


	7. Chapter 7

**Final chapter, this is why it was rated m lol. Read and Review please, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed this especially Tina and Kaitlin love you girls and i probably wouldnt write without your imput lol.**

Out of respect for Torrie Lita didn't follow her, instead she just walked out of the bathroom past all the fans and went to the front desk to get another room for the night. There wasn't much else she could do, if she had of followed the blonde what would she say? There was nothing to say, she'd already said she was sorry and she had already told her how she felt. She couldn't exactly plead that she didn't mean to, because in the beginning she did. All she could do was go to bed and try and get some sleep.

Lita flicked off the light of her new suite, threw her keys onto a side table and flopped back onto the bed, clothes and all. Her eyes didn't want to close, normally by now she would be sleeping soundly but her mind wouldn't shut off. She just kept wondering about Torrie, was she sleeping? Would she be ok? She wished she had the answers.

Hours passed, and finally her eyes got heavy. She drifted slowly into sleep but was awaken minutes later by somebody pounding on her door. Lita's groggy eyes found the clock, 4:30 am; she had no idea who could be looking for her that late. Climbing out of bed she prayed that it wasn't a fan that had figured out what room she was in, she also hoped it wasn't a bearer of bad news. But when she opened the door she was shocked to find Torrie Wilson on the other side. "Torrie what are you doing here?" She asked, rubbing her eyes to make sure that it wasn't just some dream.

"I've been thinking." The blonde states, "Can I come in?"

The Sanford native moved aside and watched Torrie make her way into the room, she couldn't believe her eyes as much as she wanted to. "Dear god, please tell me I'm not dreaming."

Torrie chuckled, "Your not dreaming." She said, taking a seat on the hotel sofa as Lita flicked on the small table lamp.

"I don't mean to sound rude, but if I'm not dreaming then what are you doing here?" She asked.

The blonde smiled, "Because, like I said I've been thinking and I realised I have nothing to be angry about."

"Nothing? I lied to you."

Torrie stood up and took Lita by the hand, "But you also admitted that you loved me. So maybe you took up my offer for the wrong reasons but in the end I helped you anyway. Because I made you break the walls down and admit for the first time that somebody else matters to you."

Lita smiled and thumbed the hand in hers, she was right she'd never said that to anyone. And what was more important was that it really wasn't a game this time, she actually did love Torrie.

The Boise native uncoiled her hand from the red heads, "I've also realised that I feel exactly the same way and I want to show you." As soon as the words left her lips her hand moved to her coat, untying it. When she let the string loose the beige coat came open, and she rolled it off her shoulders to reveal that she was as naked as the day god made her. "I want to know." She told the woman, staring into her hazel eyes with her blue ones.

Lita knew that she was referencing when she told her that she liked woman because only they knew how to touch you. She couldn't take her eyes off of the woman before her, she looked absolutely incredible. "Wow," Was all she could muster up to describe it.

The blonde giggled, "So, am I gunna have to beg for it?"

As sexy and drawn out as Torrie's words were she wouldn't have to ask Lita twice. The red head closed the gap between them and placed her lips on woman's. She felt as though she had died and gone to heaven, she just tasted so sweet and her lips felt like silk on her own.

Her hands found the small of Torrie's back; she began to move her nails back and forth across the flesh just making sure that she was really there. "You don't know how long I've wanted this." She whispered her lips moving from the girl's mouth to the nap of her neck. Torrie moaned in pleasure, allowing Lita to know that she had found that "spot" that she had been looking for.

The pair broke apart long enough for Lita's shirt to find its way over her head, her pants not far behind. Torrie smiled admiring the matching yellow lingerie, "Cute."

Lita flashed her a smile of her own before taking her hand and leading her over to the bed. Torrie was the first to sit, and it seemed she had become slightly uncomfortable in the seconds that had passed. She was biting her bottom lip and Lita was scared that it might start bleeding she was doing it so hard. The blonde laid back on the bed watching for what the other woman was doing. Lita crawled up beside her, brushing a stray hair from Torrie's face, "What's the matter?" She asked.

"I've just never done this before." Torrie replied, looking almost ashamed that she was for once the inexperienced one.

"I'll take care of you I promise," Lita told her, her hand running up her leg stopping at the knee, "But are you sure this is what you want?"

"More than anything."

It was more then enough assurance for the red head, who smiled before she straddled the woman, hovering above her. Their lips intertwined again before she kissed a trail down her collarbone to her stomach and back up to her mouth. Her hand moved from Torrie's knee and traveled upward, Lita couldn't believe that all of it was actually happening, and she couldn't believe how incredibly soft the woman's legs were. "Your so sexy." She whispered, her hand finally reaching Torrie's center. Her finger lightly touched her clit, brushing the nerves in a circular motion. A large moan escaped the blonde's lips as her back arched at the simple sensation. "Be patient." Lita told her, her hand moving from her womanhood to her lips to silence her. "Not so fast."

Her hand returned to Torrie's center this time her thumb taking over the contact. Lita slipped one finger inside her, gauging her reaction before adding another. Her digits moved in and out, in and out, over and over allowing Torrie to ride out an organism on her fingers. "Oh god Lita." She moaned throwing her head back in immense pleasure. Torrie bucked against the red heads hands; she was driving her absolutely crazy. "Don't stop." She whimpered, her eyes glued shut and her nails clawing at the mattress.

But the Sanford native had other ideas as she at that moment withdrew her fingers. Torrie's eyes fluttered open, and her flushed face looked heavily flustered and confused. "It was happening to fast." Lita explained, "I want you to know pleasure like you've never known." A devilish grin formed on the divas face before she lowered her mouth onto Torrie. "That feels amazing." She moaned, her hands tangling in Lita's fiery hair. The diva's tongue flicked across the sensitive flesh causing Torrie to squirm beneath her, she stopped for a moment, "Relax babe, and just let it happen." Lita returned to her assault this time holding Torrie's caves to keep her somewhat still. The red head nipped and sucked at her clit until she finally felt her body tighten then relax and spasm underneath her.

She crawled up next to the blonde and gently kissed her, it was Torrie's turn to say, "Wow" resulting in a wide smile from Lita. The blonde curled into her side, her heart beat still racing and her breathing still ragged. The former woman's champion pulled the blankets up around them. "I should…" Torrie started pointing beneath the blankets.

"No," Lita replied, "Tonight was all about you."

Torrie looked up at the woman as she lightly stroked the red heads arm with her fingertips. "Tell me something nobody else knows."

Lita turned on her side and smirked, "You have the cutest birth mark on your…"

"Lita!" The blonde yelled, swatting her chest as she cut her off.

"I dunno."

The Boise native stared into her eyes, "Anything…"

"Seriously?" She asked, and her new girlfriend nodded. "That I've never been more scared in my entire life then I am now."

"Why?"

"Because I'm terrified that now after all this that I would seriously die without you."

Placing a hand on either side of the woman's face Torrie connected her lips with Lita's. "I'm not going anywhere."


End file.
